Sauvetage Risqué
by EvilQueen15
Summary: La SnowQueen a enlevé Regina, pour s'emparer de ses pouvoirs, elle donne 3jours au Shérif pour la sauver. Que va-faire Emma? Sauver celle qu'elle a brisée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Ou bien vaincre la SnowQueen, en laissant la belle brune mourir?
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Je fais une nouvelle fic. Bon je vais jouer avec vos petits coeurs, il faudra un peu de chapitre avant que le SwanQueen n'apparaisse :p. Bon ok, je vais essayer de faire rapidement, rangez vos fourches ! Roh là là là là … Zêtes susceptibles quand même...

Ce n'est pas une AU, ce n'est pas dans le cadre de la série, vous risquez de reconnaître certaines choses inspirées d'un film... Je ne vous dit pas lequel bien sûr :D Non. Non ! Quand je vous dis non, c'est non ! :p

Je vous donne le prologue !

* * *

><p><em>La SnowQueen a enlevé Regina, pour s'emparer de ses pouvoirs, elle donne 3jours au Shérif pour la sauver. Que va-faire Emma? Sauver celle qu'elle a brisée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Ou bien écouter son petit-ami et vaincre la SnowQueen, en laissant la belle brune mourir?<em>

* * *

><p>Regina se réveilla doucement, en poussant un léger râle de douleur. Où-était-elle? Elle se redressa vivement, le regrettant aussitôt, la douleur dans sa nuque se manifestant.<p>

Elle massa sa nuque, et jeta un regard inquiet aux alentours. Bon sang, où est-ce qu'elle était?

Des flashs de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, elle se vit combattre la SnowQueen, la blonde avait fait un geste de la main, puis c'était le trou noir.

La garce avait profité de son instant de faiblesse pour l'assommer. La belle brune soupira de colère. Elle tenta tout d'abord de se téléporter, mais les chaînes glacées la retinrent. Minute. Des chaînes de glace? La garce ! Elle pesta tout haut des noms fleuris à l'égard de la glacière.

Un mouvement sur sa droite la mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Elle se mit en position de combat, malgré les fichues chaînes qui la retenaient. Elle fixa alors la silhouette, et s'aperçut que c'était celle qui avait tout brisé, l'espace d'un instant.

_Marianne_.

Elle se tendit aussitôt, tandis que l'autre femme, ahurie, la fixait. Elle allait hurler de peur, si elle n'avait pas vu les chaînes qui entravaient la Reine, et qui l'entravaient elle aussi.

« Idiote. Je suis enchaînée, je ne vais rien vous faire. Que ce que vous faites ici? »

« Je vous retourne la même question ! » Répondit Marianne avec véhémence.

« Si vous croyez que je vais vous répondre, c'est dans vos rêves. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se foudroyaient à présent du regard, furieuses l'une et l'autre.

« Vous m'avez volé mon mari, sale garce. »

« Il faut croire qu'il ne vous a jamais aimée ! »

La paysanne voulut se jeter sur la Reine, mais les chaînes la remirent aussitôt en place, attirant un rire ironique de l'autre. Elle gronda méchamment, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Ce qu'elle fit, énerva au haut point Regina.

Elle lui cracha à la figure.

La Mairesse hurla des insultes très fleuries à l'égard de cette dernière, hurla que Robin était à elle, qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il allait venir la chercher, qu'il s'en fichait de sa femme. Elle était furieuse envers cette femme qui la fixait d'un sourire énigmatique.

« Si il vous aimait vraiment, monstre, il serait encore avec vous, et il ne m'aurait pas accordé un seul regard. »

Cela ébranla son interlocutrice, qui tomba à genoux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Elle vit les larmes apparaître, les sanglots venir, et le désespoir s'installer.

Marianne sourit alors d'un sourire victorieux.

« Pourquoi...? Pourquoi me dire des choses que je ne veux pas voir...? Que je ne veux pas savoir..? Avez-vous un coeur vous au moins? Avez-vous déjà eu votre bonheur arraché? » Sanglota Regina, fatiguée.

La paysanne fut prise au dépourvu.

« … J-je... N-non...» bégaya-t-elle « J-je suis d-désolée... »

La Reine releva la tête, vit la confusion de son sujet, et s'excusa elle-aussi.

« On est enfermées ici, à quoi bon de se disputer? Cela ne nous fera pas sortir... »

« Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs? »

« Dans mon repaire ! » Fit une voix aussi chaude que de la glace.

La SnowQueen se tenait devant elles, dans toute sa splendeur.

* * *

><p>Emma toqua pour la énième fois à la foutue porte de la demeure de Regina. Bordel mais elle était où? Elles devaient parler pour s'organiser avec Henry. Elle était ponctuelle d'habitude.<p>

La blonde eut un mauvais pressentiment, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas la brune dans la maison, elle aurait ouvert sinon. Alors elle crocheta la serrure rapidement, et entra à l'intérieur. Quand elle vit le carnage qu'il y avait, elle eut peur, très peur.

« REGINA ! »

Pas de trace de sang, juste un bordel sans nom. Elle chercha dans la moindre pièce le corps de la brune incendiaire, elle du se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait été enlevée.

Dans sa main, il y avait de la neige.

La SnowQueen avait encore frappé.

* * *

><p>« Maman ! »<p>

La petite brune sursauta brusquement.

« Ma chérie ! Que se passe-t-il? » dit-elle en voyant sa fille débouler dans son appartement, inquiète.

« Regina a été enlevée...! »

Snow éclata de rire.

Quoi? Mais c'est vrai ! Regina ne se fait jamais enlever, c'est elle qui est du genre à enlever les gens.

« Maman ! Ce n'est pas une blague !» Hurla Emma, énervée.

Le rire de la Princesse mourut au fond de sa gorge.

Bah finalement, elle peut être enlevée Regina, vu l'expression mortellement sérieuse de sa fille.

« Elle est où? »

Question stupide. Elle la regretta.

« Je serais ici si je le savais?! Je sais que c'est la glacière ! Y avait de la neige chez elle! »

Bah oui, elle aurait dit la même chose à sa place. A part les deux dernières phrases. Minute, la glacière?

« La SnowQueen a encore frappé? »

La blonde poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« Je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi je te le dis ! T'es idiote comme pas possible ! »

Un clack retentit dans la pièce. Emma se tint la joue, penaude, fixant sa mère qui la fixait d'un regard que toute mère fait quand son enfant fait une bêtise.

« Tu te prends pour qui à m'insulter de la sorte? Pour ma copine? Je suis ta mère. Alors un peu de respect, je te prie ! »

La blonde sembla se ratatiner sous la prestance de Mary-Margaret.

«Désolée maman ! » couina-t-elle.

La petite brune sourit tendrement, et prit sa fille dans ses bras, qui ne comprenait plus rien et lui rendit quand même son étreinte.

Soudain la porte explosa en morceaux de glaces.

Emma se sépara vivement de sa mère, et activa sa magie. Elle fut propulsée contre le mur derrière elle, lui faisant pousser un hurlement inhumain.

Mary-Margaret avait déjà dégainé son arc, et une flèche était encochée, prête à tirer.

« Doucement, je viens en paix. » Sourit la glacière.

La mère et la fille n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord, mais invitèrent l'intruse à continuer.

« Bien. Emma, tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est moi qui ait enlevé notre chère Regina. »

« Oui, et vous allez tout de suite la relâcher ! »

« Tout doux, ma jolie blondinette. C'est toi qui devra la chercher, la sauver du sort que je lui réserve. Tu as 3 jours, à partir de demain, minuit, le jeu commencera. Tu devras affronter des obstacles, tout aussi meurtriers les uns des autres. Tu as le droit à deux partinaires. »

« Attendez! Est-ce que Regina est seule? » S'inquiéta Emma.

« Non, notre chère Marianne est avec elle. Elles ont failli s'entretuer à coups de mots. Je suppose que tu n'as plus de questions...»

« Si ! J'ai vu la vidéo ! Vous étiez ma _mère adoptive_ ? »

La SnowQueen eut un voile de tristesse sur ses yeux, et acquiesça gravement.

« Retrouve-moi demain à minuit au caveau des Mills, avec tes deux partenaires. »

Elle se téléporta dans un nuage de fumée blanche, laissant Emma et Mary-Margaret, désespérées.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, un conseil de guerre se tint, incluant la bande de Robin, et Elsa.<p>

« Love, je pars avec toi, c'est sûr ! » Imposa le pirate.

« Hey, pirate ! Y a la femme de ma vie et ma femme là-bas, alors je vais avec Lady Swan ! » Renchérit Robin, tapant de son arc la table.

Emma, qui se trouvait entre les deux hommes, se prit la tête entre ses mains, tapant ses tempes.

« Un pirate diminué manuellement, et un voleur. Rien de pire pour une quête aussi dangereuse que celle-ci ! Je vais avec Emma. » Annonça Elsa d'une voix forte.

« Hey ! Une glacière contre une glacière, ça ne va pas le faire ! Moi, je vais avec Emma, une louve est bien plus forte et agile que vous! » Hurla Ruby.

« C'est ma fille ! Alors je vais avec elle ! » Tonna David.

La réunion tourna en dérision, jusqu'à ce que Emma se lève, sous les cris des personnes présentes. Elle monta sur la table, et augmenta magiquement sa voix.

« STOP ! »

La force de sa voix fit tomber les personnes à terre, sauf sa mère qui s'était réfugiée sous la table avant de se prendre une voix supersonique sur la face.

« Non, mais vous vous êtes vus?! On dirait qu'il va y avoir une guerre, juste parce que vous ne savez pas qui vient avec moi?! Bordel, mais vous êtes complètement tarés! »

Les gens la regardèrent l'air penaud, et s'assirent lorsqu'elle descendit de la table.

« Puisque vous ne vous mettez pas d'accord, je vais le choisir mon partenaire ! »

Tout le monde se tendit.

« Robin, aptitudes, expérience? »

« Un arc qui ne rate jamais sa cible, une rapidité à analyser une situation dangereuse, vole facilement quelque chose. »

Emma avait prit une feuille, et notait ce que Robin avait dit.

« Ok. Killian. »

« Pirate de renommée parfaite, maniement professionnel de l'épée, expert dans les poisons, et dans la manipulation. »

Emma poussa un soupir discret, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir son ego.

« Elsa?»

«Pouvoirs de glace, tendance à avoir peur, mais ce qui active ma magie rapidement, remarque rapidement les pièges, et sait utiliser la réflexion pour résoudre des énigmes, ainsi que la manipulation. »

« Hum hum, Rub'?»

« Louve, je peux me transformer quand je veux, rapidité d'attaque et de défense exceptionnelles, un odorat sur-développé, et une ouïe très fine, je suis très rapide, j'ai une force surhumaine. »

« Ok. Papa. »

« Talent à l'épée insurmontable, rapidité de défense. »

«Ok, maman, viens avec moi, tu vas me conseiller.»

La blonde et la brune sortirent de la salle de réunion, laissant les candidats tendus comme des cordes.

Ils attendirent.

Dirent...

Dirent...

2heures et toujours pas d'Emma à l'horizon.

Ils attendirent encore..

Dirent...

Dirent...

Soudain Emma débarqua dans la salle de réunion visiblement fière d'elle, suivie de la Princesse, tout à fait d'accord avec ses choix.

« Je choisis... »

Tous les candidats s'étaient précipités sur elle, tentant de voir sur le petit papier les deux noms.

On aurait dit un jeu télévisé, où l'on devait choisir les candidats qui avaient gagné.

« Elsa et...»

La concernée se mit alors à ses côtés fixant les autres d'un regard vainqueur, et fixa le bout de papier, elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit son homologue, et elle était parfaitement d'accord avec elle.

Hook crut que c'était lui, mais un regard de sa petite-amie lui signifia que non, ce n'était pas lui.

« Ruby... » Sourit Elsa.

La brune sauta de joie partout, faisant des gestes obscènes aux hommes qui s'étaient décomposés.

« Swan. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas choisi?! »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Hook, tu n'es pas très futé...» S'excusa Emma.

« Et moi donc ?! Bien sûr ! On préfère une inconnue et une meurtrière à moi ! » Tonna Robin, furieux d'être évincé si facilement.

« TU as fait souffrir Regina, TU as fait souffrir Mariane, TU as tout gâché avec elles. TU ne mérites pas d'aller avec nous. » Répliqua Ruby, venimeuse.

David était resté calme, il était soulagé qu'aucun homme ne venait avec sa fille, il préférait de loin Elsa, et la louve. Il serra simplement sa fille dans ses bras et lui recommanda de faire attention.

« Non mais je rêve ! Je suis TON petit-ami, Swan ! » Dit Killian, enragé.

« Et alors ?! »

« Et alors, je viens avec toi ! »

« Non ! » Hurla Emma, commençant à s'énerver elle-aussi.

« Oh que si, Swan ! »

« Sûrement pas ! »

« Alors fais un choix ! Soit la Reine, soit moi ! »

Cela jeta un blanc dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde était choqué, Emma en prime, seul Hook semblait gravement sérieux.

« T'es un égoïste là. » fit Henry, qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusqu'à présent.

« Je l'ai toujours été, moussaillon. »

« Tu es un égoïste, un jaloux parce que maman va passer 3 jours avec tata Elsa et Ruby, et toi, tu ne la verras pas. Tu as peur que maman tombe dans les bras de l'une ou de l'autre. »

« Non, ta mère va tomber dans les bras de notre chère Evil Queen. Elle n'a que son prénom à la bouche. »

Le petit garçon fit un sourire énigmatique en regardant son grand-père paternel, qui semblait d'accord avec lui.

« Peut-être, Pirate, il vaut mieux que Sa Majesté soit la compagne de notre Sauveuse, puisque tu n'es pas capable de laisser partir cette dernière. » Sourit Rumplestilskin.

Hook s'avança, menaçant, vers le sorcier.

« Tais-toi, Dark One. »

Le petit lutin fit un rire ironique.

« Alors, Swan? Qui as-tu choisit? » Fit le pirate en se retournant, dur.

Emma le regarda les yeux au bord des larmes, les genoux tremblants.

« R-Regina... » Chuchota-t-elle, brisée.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu :) ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui me connaissent moi et mon légendaire retard, la suite est déjà écrite, et ma bêta a corrigé. Mais je vous la donnerais la semaine prochaine le soir vu qu'on est Mercredi :p Si j'ai un petit peu de retard n'ayez crainte ! vous aurez la suite ! x) J'ai décidé de prendre un peu d'avance et ne pas vous laisser mariner ... :p<p>

Bon beh :p

Bonne journée !

EvilQueen15


	2. Chapitre 1: Le Commencement

_Salut tout le monde ! Désolée du léger retard, j'avais rendez-vous chez le docteur, je suis malade ... :'( Fait c**** ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai été agréablement surprise ... :") C'est l'cas de le dire :3 Et pour information, je ne sais plus qui a confondu la SnowQueen et Elsa, mais ce n'est pas la même personne, Elsa est la Reine d'Arendelle, tandis que la SnowQueen se trouve être surnommée la glacière donc l'ennemie des deux blondes Emma et Elsa! Désolée quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai éclaté de rire, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est pas méchant mais voilà quoi c'est amusant ces confusions au quotidien ^^ Bon je vous laisse lire !_

_Bisous !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Le commencement.<p>

Emma se reposait tranquillement, après avoir ingurgité un somnifère léger pour pouvoir dormir. Elle avait tellement peur pour la brune incendiaire, elle devait la retrouver au plus vite. Tant pis pour Hook, de toute façon, c'était un égoïste, un lâche... Il ne ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait sauver Regina. Il pensait qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, et il l'avait quittée pour cela. En vérité, c'était tout le contraire, elle voulait juste sauver quelqu'un qui lui était cher, juste sauver la mère de son fils, elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans les joutes verbales assez comiques entre elles. Elles se comprenaient l'une et l'autre sans se parler, elles pouvaient compter sur l'autre pour être soutenue.

Elle ne l'aimait qu'en amitié profonde. Après tout, même si elle aimait Regina en amour, la Reine était toujours amoureuse de l'autre idiot des bois. Emma ne comprenait pas, pourquoi l'aimait-elle encore s'il l'avait quittée sans un regard pour elle? Robin avait encore dû lui donner de l'espoir, et la brune s'y accrochait désespérément.

Elle fut réveillée par Snow, aux alentours de onze heures trente. Il était temps pour elle d'y aller, d'affronter la SnowQueen pour sauver Regina.

Elle se leva, déterminée. Elle serra sa mère et son père dans ses bras, très fort. Et puis elle partit accompagnée d'Elsa qui s'était contentée d'un sourire rassurant envers le couple royal.

La louve attendait déjà en bas de l'appartement, toute souriante et fière de faire partie du trio.

« Ruby, c'est une mission-suicide, ravale ton sourire... » Plaisanta Emma, pour se détendre.

« Jamais. » Ricana la serveuse.

Elles marchèrent donc en direction du cimetière, dans les rues vides de StoryBrooke. C'était inquiétant, froid et lourd comme atmosphère. Les trois jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent entre elles imperceptiblement, elles commençaient à avoir un peu peur. Elles pressèrent donc le pas vers le caveau des Mills.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles s'y trouvèrent enfin. Pas de glacière à l'horizon.

Emma jeta un regard aux alentours, voyant des tombes, une fumée légère s'échapper de l'herbe verte. Elle, qui avait regardé de nombreux films d'horreurs, dont certains ayant des zombies inclus, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner fortement. Elle s'imagina tout un tas de scénarios comme quoi des mains sortaient de l'herbe, des grognements animaux, et des zombies plein le cimetière.

Elsa, pas très rassurée non plus, s'était rapprochée de son amie. Très vite suivie de la louve.

« Les filles, c'est pas le moment de se dégonfler ! On est courageuses ! » Encouragea Emma.

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre.

Elles sursautèrent violemment et cherchèrent la source du bruit. Personne. Rien. Nada.

Un bruissement de feuilles qui bougent se fit entendre à leur droite.

Les trois jeunes femmes commençaient à avoir vraiment peur. Elles se tournèrent violemment vers le bruissement. Mais toujours rien.

Un grognement maintenant.

« Bordel, y a des zombies, les filles... » Flippa la Sauveuse.

Les bruits s'intensifièrent, jusqu'à devenir assourdissants, les faisant hurler de peur.

Un rire se fit entendre.

« Hé bien, vous n'êtes pas très courageuses. Des zombies, Emma? Vraiment? Haha. Non, ce qui vous attends ressemble à ceci: des bruits venant de partout. Je vous donne les règles du jeu. Pour la première épreuve, vous devrez survivre à toutes sortes d'horreurs en tous genre. Des énigmes mortelles. Des bêtes meurtrières. Retrouver votre chemin dans le labyrinthe. »

«Labyrinthe? Oh non... » Soupira Emma.

« Trouvez le centre du labyrinthe, il faut trois personnes pour ouvrir le portail menant à nos chères brunes. Essayez de ne pas mourir, c'est inutile de gâcher tant de potentiel. N'oubliez pas. Trois jours.» Avertit la vieille femme.

Elles disparurent toutes trois dans un labyrinthe très inquiétant.

Une cloche avertit le début du jeu.

Les trois jeunes femmes devaient trouver le centre du labyrinthe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le chemin pour l'instant était tout droit.

« On ne se sépare pas. On reste à l'affût de quoi ce soit susceptible de nous faire tuer. » Ordonna Emma.

Elles commencèrent à marcher doucement, des petits bruits à droite et à gauche.

*Bordel que c'était flippant* pensa Emma.

Au bout du couloir, il y avait deux tournants, avec des panneaux.

A droite, fosses aux souris.

A gauche, énigmes mortelles.

Ruby regarda la Sauveuse, terrifiée à l'idée de voir des souris.

Elsa n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, les souris.

Emma savait qu'elles étaient des froussardes question souris. Alors elles bifurquèrent à gauche vers la mort, enfin, c'était ce que pensaient les trois jeunes femmes.

Elles y trouvèrent un Sphinx, patientant pour donner ses énigmes.

« Euh, bonjour... »

« Bonjour, chère mortelles. » Gronda le Sphinx, souriant.

Elsa s'avança pour répondre à l'énigme.

« Je vous donne trois énigmes très compliquées. Pas de temps à respecter, Sa Majesté l'a donné. Répondez juste, ou mourrez. »

Elles déglutirent difficilement, et acquiescèrent.

« _Deux gardiens sont devant 2 portes. _

_L'une mène au Paradis, et l'autre en Enfer._

_L'un des gardiens est un menteur (il dit toujours le contraire de la vérité), et l'autre, au contraire, ne dit que la vérité. _

_On ne sait pas quel gardien est devant quelle porte. _

_On veut bien sur savoir où est le Paradis. _

_Pour cela, on peut poser 1 question. _

_Attention, on n'a qu'une seule question à poser à 1 seul gardien._ »

Elsa réfléchit fortement, cette énigme est assez compliquée. Emma n'a absolument rien compris et demande au Sphinx de répéter, ce qu'il fit. Ruby s'est évanouie.

« Si un gardien ment alors l'autre ne ment pas, on ne sait pas devant quelle porte ils sont... » Marmonna Elsa.

La Shérif fixait son amie, inquiète. Puis une connexion se fit dans son cerveau.

« Elsa, si on ne doit poser qu'une question. Il faut inclure les deux gardiens dedans non? »

« Dans la question? Mais oui ! Tu sais que l'un des gardiens ment, et l'autre non, alors tu pose la question ''Est-ce que l'autre gardien me dirait que je suis devant la porte du paradis ?'', tu sais que tu vas avoir une réponse erronée ! Donc tu sauras quelle porte choisir ! »

« Bien, jeune humaine. Passons donc à l'énigme suivante. » Sourit le Sphinx.

« _Louise discute avec une amie Lucie et lui pose cette devinette:_

_Pour connaitre l'âge de mon mari Gaston, il suffit d'intervertir les chiffres de mon âge. _

_Il est plus vieux que moi et notre différence d'age est exactement égale au onzième de la somme de nos âges_. _»_

Ruby, qui s'était réveillée, s'évanouit de nouveau, sous le regard désabusé d'Emma, et d'Elsa. Les deux blondes firent donc marcher leurs méninges.

Si la Reine d'Arendelle marmonnait, la Princesse du Royaume enchanté pestait.

« On parle du 11 ème de la somme des ages. Les multiples de 11 sont 11, 22, 33, 44, 55, 66, 77, 88, 99, 110, 121, 132, 143… »

« Niéh ? » Chuchota Emma, nulle en mathématiques.

« Chut ! »

La plus jeune se tut alors laissant son amie réfléchir.

« Il suffit d'intervertir les chiffres de mon âge. »

La Reine marmonnait, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« En considérant des ages entre 40 et 70 ans, on peut essayer 88 et plus... »

Emma fixait son amie, éberluée qu'elle calcule aussi vite.

« Avec 88ans, i ans de différence soit 40ans et 48ans, mais l'inversion ne fonctionne pas. Alors avec 99 ans, i ans de différence soit 45ans et 54ans... L'inversion fonctionne ! »

« T'as trouvé?! » S'exclama Emma.

« Gaston a 54 ans ! Et Louise 45ans ! » Répondit Elsa fière d'elle.

Le Sphinx sourit de nouveau, et dit que c'était juste. Il restait une dernière énigme.

«_ 5 personnes de nationalité différente habitent 5 maisons de couleurs distinctes fument des cigares de 5 marques différentes boivent 5 boissons distinctes élèvent des animaux de 5 espèces différentes_

_Le Norvégien habite la première maison  
>L'Anglais habite la maison rouge<br>La maison verte est située à gauche de la maison blanche  
>Le Danois boit du thé<br>La personne qui fume des Blend habite à coté de celle qui élève les chats  
>La personne qui habite la maison jaune fume des Dunhill<br>L'Allemand fume des Prince  
>La personne qui habite la maison du milieu boit du lait<br>La personne qui fume des Blend a un voisin qui boit de l'eau  
>La personne qui fume des Pall Mall élève des oiseaux<br>Le Suédois élève des chiens  
>Le Norvégien habite à coté de la maison bleue<br>La personne qui élève des chevaux habite à coté de la maison jaune  
>La personne qui fume des Blue Master boit de la bière<br>Dans la maison verte, on boit du café_

_Qui a des poissons rouges ? »_

Elsa failli s'évanouir devant la difficulté de celle-ci. Emma l'avait déjà fait.

« Il faut trouver qui a les poissons rouges... »

Elle réfléchit, pendant 10 minutes. Elle ne trouvait pas, alors elle commença à paniquer. Mais elle devait se calmer. Elle s'assit donc à terre, et médita.

15minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver deux orbes vertes, inquiètes, et deux orbes bleues, surprises.

« L'allemand ! » Cria-t-elle à l'intention du Sphinx.

« Remarquable. Passez donc votre chemin. Et bonne route ! » Sourit l'animal en disparaissant.

Les trois jeunes femmes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Bravo ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! » Acclama Ruby, en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci, ce n'est rien... » Calma Elsa, gênée.

« Tu plaisante, j'espère?! Tu nous as évité une mort atroce ! » Renchérit Emma.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin, sous les acclamations de la louve, excitée. Elles arrivèrent à deux possibilités encore une fois, sauf qu'ici, il y avait deux personnes qui semblaient indiquer le chemin.

« Bonjour ! » Fit Ruby, enjouée.

Les deux gardes noirs la fixèrent, les yeux vides d'expressions.

« Okey, par où il faut passer ? »

« L'Est est au contraire de l'Ouest. Et l'Ouest se trouve au contraire de l'Est. » Gronda l'un des hommes.

« Ca ne nous aide pas ça, les gars ! Soyez sympas quoi ! » Gémit la serveuse, en faisant les yeux du chien battu.

« Vous devez trouver votre chemin, miladies. Nous n'avons pas le droit de vous aider, seulement de vous embrouiller. » Argua l'autre garde.

Il avait une voix familière.

Emma arracha donc le casque du deuxième garde et trouva Hook.

« Killian? » Lâcha-t-elle surprise.

Le dénommé Killian ne lui accorda aucun regard.

« Emma, c'est une illusion, ce n'est pas Hook. C'est qu'une illusion. » Dit Ruby, qui sentait qu'il y avait de la magie.

« N-Non, c'est Killian ! »

Elsa gela donc le garde, et attira Emma loin de lui.

« Emma, ce n'est qu'illusions ici. Tu ne dois pas t'arrêter pour une illusion. Tu ne dois pas faire attention à la magie, Ruby dit que ça sent la magie à plein nez ici, et le mensonge aussi. Utilise ton super-pouvoir, et tu verras que ce n'est que mensonges et damnations ici. »

« Désolée, Elsa, je croyais qu'il y avait vraiment Hook, ici. »

Ruby qui avait un sens de l'orientation infaillible, indiqua le chemin à prendre, par rapport aux étoiles. La magie ne pouvait modifier le temps, et les jeunes femmes le savaient parfaitement.

« MAMAN ! » Hurla un petit garçon.

Emma crut reconnaître la voix de son fils, et se lança à sa recherche, suivie de Ruby tout aussi inquiète qu'elle. Elsa essaya de les raisonner.

En vain.

* * *

><p>Regina fixait le miroir qui relataient les événements. Elle espérait vraiment que la jolie blonde arriverait à la sauver. Elle sentit une larme couler lorsqu'elle entendit la voix illusoire de son fils résonner dans le labyrinthe. Elle aurait fait la même chose qu'Emma à ce moment là. Elle toucha le miroir du bout des doigts, le visage de la Sauveuse exactement.<p>

Marianne dormait à ses côtés mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que la Shérif s'en sorte vivante de ces pièges tout aussi immondes les uns des autres.

* * *

><p>Emma courait depuis 10minutes, à la recherche de son fils. Elle pila net quand elle entendit une autre voix, féminine et rauque.<p>

« Emma ! Emma ! Au secours ! »

Le sang de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour.

« REGINA ! »

* * *

><p><em>Quoi? Je suis sadique? Non, non et non rangez les fourches, s'il vous plaît, le prochain chapitre est, d'après ma bêta agréablement mignon :p <em>

_Lâchez les reviews ! _

_bisous! _

_EQ15_


	3. Chapter 2: Illusions Illusoires

**Salut ! On est quel jour aujourd'hui? Samedi?! :o Mais pourriez-me prévenir? :'O Non, non désolée, cette semaine, j'avais des contrôles à droite et à gauche, j'avais l'impression d'être retour au brevet ... -' Donc j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite je vous la posterais la semaine prochaine le samedi pck mes profs sont des sadiques -'. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Illusions illusoires.<p>

Emma courait dans le labyrinthe, elle devait sûrement se perdre mais elle devait trouver Regina. Elsa était exténuée alors, pour empêcher Emma d'aller plus loin, elle fit apparaître un mur de glace, barrant la route qu'elles avaient passée plus d'une dizaine de fois comme Ruby l'avait fait remarquer à juste titre.

La Shérif se prit le mur de plein fouet, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, faisant fuir les bêtes qui se trouvaient à proximité.

« Elsa ! Regina est en danger ! » Hurla-t-elle à l'intention de la Reine.

« Non, ce n'est qu'illusions dans ce labyrinthe, Emma. » Se justifia la concernée.

Ruby prit la princesse dans ses bras et murmura des mots rassurants. Cette dernière sanglotait bruyamment, elle avait peur, elle avait froid, elle voulait que tout cela finisse, que Regina soit sauve.

« Emma, il faut que l'on se repose un peu. » Dit Ruby, en caressant les cheveux de son amie.

« N-Non... Il faut qu'on... »

« Vous êtes toutes deux fatiguées. Dont toi en première, dors un peu, je surveille. »

Les deux blondes se couchèrent alors à même la terre, sous l'œil vigilant de la louve, transformée pour l'occasion.

Son flair sentait des bêtes dangereuses pas loin, mais pas assez près pour s'en inquiéter. Son ouïe captait des voix qu'elle connaissait, mais elle tenait bon, ce n'était qu'illusions par ici, il fallait faire confiance qu'à ses deux partenaires, réelles.

Emma quant à elle, ses rêves devinrent progressivement des cauchemars aussi horribles les uns des autres, elle voyait la Mairesse mourir, Henry lui en vouloir, sa mère et son père la renier. Elle bougeait dans tous les sens.

Elsa, elle, voyait sa soeur mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Deux heures plus tard, la serveuse les réveilla doucement. Il était temps de repartir.

Emma grogna mais se leva.

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent en route, ne sachant quels dangers les attendaient.

* * *

><p>Regina, dans sa prison, voyait très bien les dangers en question.<p>

« Essayez de survivre, Emma... » Chuchota plus pour elle-même.

La femme du voleur fixa la Reine, et sourit doucement.

« Elle survivra. J'en suis certaine. »

« Vous avez vu les dangers, Miss Hood? Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle survive, sinon je la tue. »

Marianne rit doucement. Elle savait que les sentiments que la Reine nourrissait à l'égard de la Sauveuse commençaient à devenir de l'amour. Et cette dernière ne voulait rien voir. Alors elle ricana encore plus. Quel boulot ça allait être de les mettre ensemble?

* * *

><p>Les trois jeunes femmes marchaient en direction de ce qui semblait être le centre du labyrinthe. Emma se mit donc à courir en direction du portail quand soudain les haies se resserrent, bouchant le passage. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage, et tenta de faire bruler les haies, ce qui en résultat une explosion l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres de là.<p>

Elle roula sur plusieurs mètres encore avant de s'immobiliser, les sanglots la reprirent de nouveau. Elsa essaya de faire un pont pour passer au dessus, la même explosion se fit. Elle fut rapidement aux côtés de son amie. Ruby n'avait rien tenté, elle savait que c'était un piège de la glacière, celui consistait à vouloir briser l'espoir de ses deux partenaires. Toujours sous sa forme de loup, elle s'élança en direction de deux blondes à terre.

Elle poussa un grognement rassurant, et les encouragea à choisir un autre chemin.

La Shérif était furieuse envers le labyrinthe qui lui brisait ses espoirs peu à peu, envers la magie qui faisait que des illusions, envers la SnowQueen qui s'amusait à les torturer, envers Regina de s'être fait enlever.

Soudain, un garçon ressemblant fortement à Henry apparut devant elles.

« Henry? » S'étonna Emma.

Il la fixait sans parler. Il fit un geste du poignet, et Ruby se retrouva ligotée à terre, elle poussa un grondement menaçant.

« Henry ! Mais que ce que tu fais?! » S'écria Elsa, qui tout comme Emma croyait à l'illusion.

Le petit garçon fit un sourire machiavélique et fit un autre geste du poignet, le feu s'empara des branches des haies qui les entouraient.

Emma fut la première à comprendre, ce n'était pas Henry, il détestait le feu, la magie. Alors elle se conforta dans l'idée que ce n'était pas son fils, elle lança alors une gerbe de magie blanche envers l'illusion qui la para sans aucun effort.

Elsa avait comprit elle aussi, donc elle envoya des piquets de glace au petit garçon qui para une nouvelle fois sans peine.

La Shérif libéra Ruby d'un mouvement du poignet. La louve, aussitôt libérée, s'élança vers Henry et le tua rapidement, l'écorchant, l'étripant, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un nuage de poussière blanche.

Le grand animal reprit son apparence humaine, et sourit tristement quand elle vit l'expression dévastée de la Princesse.

« Il faut se dépêcher Em' ! Le feu prends beaucoup trop d'ampleur ! » Hurla Elsa.

La serveuse se transforma de nouveau en loup, Emma augmenta sa taille de façon à ce qu'elle supporte deux personnes sur son dos sans problème. Les deux blondes montèrent sur la louve et se tinrent à la fourrure de peur de tomber.

Ruby s'élança, évitant les branches qui tombaient sur elle, elle bifurquait à droite, à gauche, de nouveau à droite. Elle se fichait du chemin qu'elle devait prendre, tant que cela les éloignait du brasier que l'illusion avait fait.

Emma avait froid, très froid. Elle voulait juste fermer les yeux, s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Regina s'agitait de plus en plus, faisant cliqueter les chaînes. Elle voyait la blonde faiblir, Elsa lui crier de lui parler, de rester avec elle. La brune commençait à être désespérée, même sa compagne de cellule commençait à paniquer. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'une d'elles meure.<p>

« Emma ! Réveille-toi ! Tiens bon, je t'en supplie... » Suppliait la Reine.

Elle tirait sur ses chaînes, elle hurlait, elle suppliait, elle pleurait sans retenue. Les chaînes commençaient à écorcher ses poignets, mais elle était beaucoup trop occupée à parler à Emma, comme si cette dernière l'entendait.

« Emma, je t'en supplie, tiens bon... Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas... Emma.. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Et comme si la blonde l'avait entendue, elle reprit du poil de la bête.

* * *

><p>« Regina ! Je t'abandonnerais jamais ! » Hurla le Shérif, faisant trembler la terre autour d'elle.<p>

Ses deux partenaires se demandaient quelle mouche l'avait piquée maintenant.

« Euh Emma? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? » Demanda Elsa intriguée.

La Princesse ne daigna pas répondre, fixant la route qu'empruntait la louve. Elle pensait avoir entendue la Mairesse qui pleurait, qui la suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner. Avait-elle rêvé? Ou c'était la vérité? Une voix hurla dans son esprit.

***Emma !**

_Regina?_

**Oh mon dieu, Emma... J'ai eu si peur pour vous...**

_Où êtes-vous? Comment allez-vous? Que ce que cette conne vous a fait?_

**Doucement.. Je vais très bien, je suis dans son repaire, et elle m'a seulement assommée lors d'un moment de faiblesse.**

_Ne vous en faites pas, j'arrive. Je vous promets de vous sortir de là, je vous ramènerez à nôtre fils. _

**Emma... Faites attention à vous... Ne faites pas quelque chose de regrettable...**

_Parlez-moi de temps en temps... Je vous en supplie... J'ai besoin de vous..._

**Comptez sur moi, Emma..***

La blonde sourit, au bord des larmes. Regina lui avait parlé, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Alors elle poussa un hurlement d'allégresse, tellement heureuse.

* * *

><p>La Reine sourit sous ses larmes, la Shérif était heureuse grâce à elle, juste parce qu'elle lui avait parlé. C'était tellement mignon à voir. Elle tendit la main pour caresser le miroir à l'endroit précis où se trouvait le visage de la blonde. Elle se concentra fortement pour parler à la princesse.<p>

***Amies?**

_Pour toujours, Regina. Je serais toujours là.*_

La brune sanglota de joie, elle avait une amie sur qui elle pouvait compter. Une amie qui ne la jugerait pas.

Elle n'en avait jamais eu. Jamais, à cause de sa mère qui lui ordonnait de ne rester qu'avec des filles ayant une haute influence donc superficielles. A cause de Snow-White qui l'avait brisée, et par conséquent, personne ne l'approchait de près. A cause de Rumple qui avait noirci son âme pour la faire lancer le Sort Noir. Bon sang, il n'y avait qu'Emma qui avait osé s'approcher d'elle sans peur, qui avait osé s'opposer à elle sans crainte des conséquences.

Elle fixa de nouveau le miroir, et vit le danger s'approcher à toute vitesse. Un bonhomme de glace.

***Emma ! Attention ! Il y a un bonhomme de glace !**

_Sérieux? Il est où? _

**Derrière vous !**

_Où ….*_

Regina hurla en même temps que la blonde.

* * *

><p>La Shérif s'envola sous le coup puissant de l'ennemi. Elle atterrit difficilement à terre, roulant sur elle même plusieurs fois. Elle se releva en tremblant, pour voir Elsa s'envoler elle-aussi. Cette dernière atterrit pile sur Emma qui poussa un hurlement de surprise.<p>

Ruby s'était retournée pour voir l'assaillant, elle failli se prendre une hache en pleine face, elle se coucha rapidement à terre, puis sauta sur le garde qui lui mit un coup de bouclier impressionnant. Elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres, faisant un trou de son corps, mais elle se releva très rapidement et attaqua de nouveau.

Emma essayait d'activer sa magie, sans succès, elle commençait à paniquer. Elle voyait son amie lâcher des jets de glaces puissants, mais pas assez pour terrasser le monstre.

*_Regina! Je n'arrive pas à activer ma magie !_

**Calmez-vous pour commencer! Pensez à quelque chose qui vous rend furieuse.***

La Shérif se calma, et pensa immédiatement à l'enlèvement de Regina. Personne ne touchait son amie sans en subir les conséquences.

Sa magie partit comme un boulet de canon, et envoya le géant atterrir plus loin avec la délicatesse d'un taureau.

Le grand bonhomme était furieux, il se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put, et chargea les deux jeunes femmes.

« Elsa ! Fais-le glisser ! Ruby, attires-le ! » Ordonna la Princesse.

Les deux autres jeunes femmes obéirent.

***Quand cet idiot de géant tombera, lancez une décharge électrique puis faites le flamber**.*

Le géant tomba en poussa un hurlement guttural, et Emma balança une décharge d'électricité impressionnante puis elle le fit rapidement flamber.

L'ennemi était détruit et Emma épuisée.

***Reposez-vous, Emma... 20 minutes... Reposez-vous pour moi.**

_Juste 20 minutes... Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'endormir comme ça..._

**Je vous chante quelque chose alors...**

_Comme vous voudrez._

**What would I do without your smart mouth?  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<strong>

**My head's under water  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, ohoh<p>

How many times do I have to tell you  
>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<br>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
>You're my downfall, you're my muse<br>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
>I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you<p>

My head's under water  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, ohoh<p>

Give me all of you  
>Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts<br>Risking it all, though it's hard

**'Cause all of me****  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you<br>I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, ohoh*<strong>

La blonde s'était endormie sous la voix de Regina, qui la regardait tendrement.

« Dors bien, ma Emma. » Chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu hein ! :p Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ca me va droit au coeur... ^^ Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite, vous l'aurez quoi qu'il arrive, sauf j'meurs.. :p<p>

Bonne journéééée !

EvilQueen15


End file.
